babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Summer: Part 2
End of Summer: Part 2 is the 13th episode of the first season of Baby Lamb & Friends as well as the second part in the 4-part musical episode. It was posted on September 5, 2016. Summary As we continue the multipart musical Baby Lamb & Friends episode, Mark explains the real reason why he made everybody worried about school: he has to go to night school and get his college degree! He explained that since he was a kid, he thought school wasn't such a big deal, so he dropped out at the sophomore year of college. Then, Alphabet Pal explains to Baby Lamb that there's a reason summer doesn't last forever. Plot Patricia thinks Mark is getting overboard with the topic of school, since the kids want to enjoy summer. Mark says they need education to grow up like him, but Patricia thinks he's hiding a secret relating to school. He refuses to admit, but Patricia threatens to spill coffee on his cruiser so he caves in. It turns out, Mark is going to night school but Patricia isn't surprised. Be that as it may, Mark had to go to night school since he lacks a college degree, and he's afraid. That's why he had to make everyone else panic about school so he won't feel alone. The rest of the crew wants him to be a responsible grown-up. Through song, Mark describes that as a kid, he doesn't care about school and he hates it with a burning passion. Later, Cow is worried about Baby Lamb feeling sad forever, but Ricky assures him that he'll only be sad until summer comes again, which is a long time. One of the masked monkeys thought Baby Lamb's excited for school, until they find out he's going to 1st grade and he has to work harder. Cow wants to talk to him since he's Baby Lamb's best friend, but Ricky doubts he'll help, so Alphabet Pal decides to go talk to him. AP meets up with Baby Lamb, who's still moping over summer ending and school starting. AP tells him it's not gonna be that bad and it's true that people have to work harder when they move up a grade. Through a song, AP tells Baby Lamb that while summer ending can be saddening, school can turn into a fun experience and summer will be back before you know it. Baby Lamb's finally convinced and feels much better. Characters *Officer Mark *Officer Patricia *Officer Derek *Officer Marvin *Officer Aaron *Benson *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Masked Monkeys *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal Songs *School is so Stupid *Summer and School Trivia *Originally, at the end of the episode, Alphabet Pal kissed Baby Lamb. It was then cut because Simon didn't want people to get the idea that they're a couple, since they're supposed to be good friends. *This is, so far, the only episode of Baby Lamb & Friends with official subtitles, which are only used for the songs. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes